Make You Feel My Love
by nbanks
Summary: This one shot is all about Eliot Spencer and Kaye Lynn Gold from Leverage. It takes place after the show ended as the two of them reunite, just remember this is M for Mature so be prepared. Thanks.


**Pairing:** Eliot Spencer and Kaye

 **Summary:** This takes place after the show Leverage ended. Kaye surprised Eliot earlier in the day at the microberry in Portland, telling him that she owns a home in Portland. She invites him later on in the night to come see it for himself and when Eliot comes, one thing leads to another after catching up and we know what happens after that.

 **Rating:** Mature

Notes: I've always been a fan of Christian Kane and the show's he's been a part of since he acted. His character on Leverage and the character that Alona Tal played on the episode, 'The Studio Job', in Kaye Lyn Gold had great chemistry. So I always wanted to do this for the two but it definitely won't be the last of them,but enjoy!

Cupping her face in his hands, Eliot Spencer was reliving the feel of Kaye's lips all over again as they stood in the middle of the recording studio that Kaye owned since she bought a home in Portland. When she surprised him at the shop and invited him to come, Eliot knew deep down that this time it would be a different outcome, so after a lot of talking, singing, flirting, it brought them together in a close and intimate setting. With Eliot kissing her, Kaye's hands drift down slowly from his warm cheeks to his strong hard chest, the features of his abs through the white button shirt. Damn did she missed the feel of his body when they hugged the last time, the smell of his cologne, his long brown hair, and she was reliving all of it right now for the man she loved for all this time when they first met.

Unbuttoning his shirt button by button, Kaye opens it up to reveal the true flesh of his abs with both of his hands while she lets her lover push back the shirt, letting it fall to the floor while their lips are still stuck to each other. Raising her arms up, Kaye allowed Eliot to take off her pink blouse as his warm hands lift up the blouse, letting it fall to the floor, then unexpectedly Christian raised Kaye up, placing her on the stool of the room all the while their kiss continues. Putting him in for an embrace, her breasts smashed against his chest as it turned Eliot on. Quickly removing her bra, jeans, alongside her pink and silk thong that covered her pussy, the kiss broke as Eliot sighed in pleasure seeing Kaye sitting back on the stool, fully naked with the hard nipples of perky breasts alongside her wet pussy after opening up her legs while Kaye smirks at Eliot.

Smirking back at Kaye, Eliot strips down to the rest of his clothing consisting of jeans, short but hard black boxers, and his cowboy boots. Lifting his head up and running his hand through his long brown hair, looking at Kaye with that look in his eyes. Kaye's eyes widen at the sight of Eliot fully naked, moaning softly before motioning him to come forward with her finger. Not wasting time Eliot walks up to Kaye quickly wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer as both moaned softly due to the feel of Eliot's cock brushed against her pussy. There was no coming back from this, they needed each other, physically, mentally, to be one in the same being. "I love you", he whispered, and even though Kay was going to say it back, slowly entering all of his strong hard cock inside of her pussy before it stopped at the hilt of her wet pussy .

The two moaned and groaned together in unison as it filled the entire studio room while Kaye wrapped her long legs around his waist,. Locking her inside of him even further, she wanted all of his cock inside of the wet warm hot center as Eliot started to rock and move with Kaye while they're arms wrapped around each other. Burying his head against his neck, Eliot grunted and moaned while his cock thrust in and out of those sweet walls, just pounding Kaye while she leaned her leaned her head back, moaning in pleasure while Eliot continued to fuck his lover in Kaye, holding on to her tight so that she doesn't fall while they moved together in the same beat. The walls of her vagina clenched his manhood like one tight fist giving Eliot a hand job, while still moving in and out of Kaye's pussy.

With holding on to him, Kaye knew she needed more and the only thing she can do in the position she's in, was to give him more room to work with. So she removed her arms and leaned back until she was levitating on the stool, laying her back as Eliot looked surprised but he knew what she was trying to do. Smiling a bit, Eliot moaned and groaned again as his cock thrust, slammed against her pussy while holding on her to hips at the same time while the stool rocked. Eliot gasped and closed his eyes, biting his lips, knowing that at some point this was going to end, as he felt his cock throbbing, like he was going to explode at any single moment. He didn't know how much he was going to hold back, but with Kaye's cries of pleasure, Eliot was focused on reaching the end so that the man can hold Kaye in his arms when this is all over.

"Ah fuck…I am going to cum soon Kaye. I am not sure if I can…hold back baby…but damn it…I can feel ya", he told her softly as Kaye nodded. "Fuck Eliot…I need you to cum in me, please cum for me baby!", she moaned out loud. Anything else Eliot was thinking back or trying to think of went out the door at that moment. Gasping, moaning out loud, Eliot came with his hot warm cum spilling into her pussy as his cock twitched and holding her body at the same time, still twitching more cum. Kaye's G-Spot is hit for the last time and her juices explode on his cock, coating his semen, calling out his name as her nipples harden. The two were trying to catch their breaths, coming down off the natural high but fell off the stool as Eliot landed on the floor, catching Kaye in his arms.

"Oh shit…i'm so sorry for that Kaye. I knew I should of held on to you tighter but fuck…that was amazing. You really came all over me", Eliot told her, chuckling while his hands squeezed her ass causing her to moan but giggle a bit. "I sure did but that was like you said…it was amazing …and I want to be with you to experience that over and over again", she said, propping her head laying on chest. "I want the same thing too baby, as long as you are not leaving again and staying here in Portland for good….then we'll be like this all the time", Eliot said, relieved, glad, but most of all satisfied to have the one woman he cared about the most in his life, this time for good as the two drift off to sleep, knowing they would live the rest of their lives starting the next day.


End file.
